sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Gunn (song)
For more information on Mancini's original music for the TV show, see Peter Gunn and The Music from Peter Gunn. | label = RCA Victor | composer = Henry Mancini | producer = Simon Rady }} "Peter Gunn" is the theme music composed by Henry Mancini for the television show of the same name.Henry Mancini: Sounds and Scores, Northridge Music, Inc. 1973, 1986 The song was the opening track on the original soundtrack album, The Music from Peter Gunn, released in 1959.RCA Victor LPM/LSP-1956 liner notes Mancini won an Emmy Award and two Grammys for Album of the Year and Best Arrangement.Did They Mention the Music?, Henry Mancini with Gene Lees, Contemporary Books, 1989, page 236 Overview In his 1989 autobiography Did They Mention the Music? Mancini states: The wailing alto saxophone solo was played by big band veteran and Hollywood studio stalwart Ted Nash. Mancini arranged the first single version of the song for trumpeter Ray Anthony in 1959. Recorded for Capitol Records and featuring tenor saxophonist Plas Johnson, it reached number eight on the Billboard Hot 100 and number 12 on the R&B chart. Mancini has recorded several different versions of his theme music including "Señor Peter Gunn" on his 1965 album, The Latin Sound of Henry Mancini and in a new arrangement for the 1967 movie Gunn...Number One! Lyrics were added by Jay Livingston and Ray Evans and first recorded in 1965 by Sarah Vaughan in an arrangement by Bill Holman on her album Sarah Vaughan Sings the Mancini Songbook.Liner notes to Mercury Records SR 61009 Mancini also recorded a vocal version titled "Bye Bye" that is on his 1967 soundtrack album Gunn...Number One!.Liner notes to RCA Victor LPM/LSP-3840 Other versions In addition to the many different arrangements of the "Peter Gunn" theme recorded by Mancini, the music has also been recorded by numerous other artists. * A popular version by guitarist Duane Eddy reached number six on the UK Singles Chart and number 27 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. * Pete Candoli and His Orchestra released the song as part of an EP in 1959 entitled "Peter Gunn Cha Cha". * Ted Heath and His Music released the song as the B-side to his single "Sermonette" in 1959. * Shelly Manne recorded a version on Shelly Manne & His Men Play Peter Gunn which was released as a single in 1959. * Quincy Jones included a version on his 1963 album Quincy Jones Explores the Music of Henry Mancini. * King Curtis included a version on his 1964 album Soul Serenade. * The Kingsmen included a version on the 1965 The Kingsmen on Campus LP, Wand LP 670. * Jimi Hendrix recorded a version that appeared on War Heroes (1972) and West Coast Seattle Boy: The Jimi Hendrix Anthology (2010). * Deodato released a version of the song in 1976 which reached number 20 on the dance chart, number 84 on the Billboard Hot 100, and number 96 on the R&B chart. * Emerson, Lake & Palmer released a version on their 1979 live album, In Concert. A slightly shortened edit was released as a single in some countries. * Aretha Franklin and The Blues Brothers released a version of the song as a medley with "Think" in 1980 which reached number 39 on the dance chart. * Art of Noise released a version of the song featuring Eddy in 1986 which reached number two on the dance chart, number eight in the UK, number 14 in Canada, and number 50 on the Billboard Hot 100. It was featured on their 1986 album In Visible Silence, and was awarded a Grammy for Best Rock Instrumental Performance. A live version appears on their compilation album Reconstructed... For Your Listening Pleasure.[http://www.allmusic.com/album/in-visible-silence-mw0000198313 Art of Noise, In Visible Silence] Retrieved April 26, 2014 * A live version appears on Pulp's 2006 Peel Sessions album. * The B-52's used part of the rhythm figure for their 1979 single "Planet Claire". In addition to the above cover versions, the 1983 video game Spy Hunter uses an electronic arrangement of this work for its in-game background music. References Category:1958 songs Category:1959 singles Category:1976 singles Category:1979 singles Category:1980 singles Category:1986 singles Category:Songs with music by Henry Mancini Category:Duane Eddy songs Category:Aretha Franklin songs Category:The Blues Brothers songs Category:Art of Noise songs Category:Song recordings produced by Lee Hazlewood Category:Song recordings produced by Lester Sill Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Decca Records singles Category:MCA Records singles Category:Television drama theme songs Category:Songs from television series Category:Jamie Records singles